The brick walls
by Fictonallyinlove
Summary: They think am ... crazy? am not crazy am i? its not my fault that my mother left me in the cruel dark hands of my father. so why are they treating me like its my fault? They say that they can make me feel all better, but all they did was send me to an isane asylum. Is this really were i belong?


**I Present to you… The Brick Walls!**

* * *

Hatred filled my mind as I sat across from a picture of the one person who despises me the most; my mother. She left me in my father's cold dark hands, to rot, to die, and to become a sex toy. Then pops up all the sudden claiming that she loved me all along. When I first saw her, you know what I did? I spit in her face.

She and my father decided that I should stay at this 'special place'. But I know what it really is, an insane asylum. Because of the way that I rejected the love of my mother and father, who claim that they are only doing what, is best for me. Drugging me up then sending me off. But after all the bad stuff about 'The Special Place' I can't bring myself to say that it is worse than staying with my mother and father. My father's cold snake like hands and mother's abandonment was all that filled this hollow house.

I sighed then pack the rest of my clothes into my bright pink suit case Mother bought me on her trip. It made me want to throw up. I looked over at the one picture I have of my family looking like they want to be together. I growled and stiffly walked over to the picture, that picture depicted a lie, a cover up of the regrets and fear that resided in this family . So I threw it out the window. It made a satisfying shatter sound as it hit the ground on the first floor.

I also packed my water colors and color pencils. It would be the only way to express myself in that 'Special Place'. I toke one last look in the mirror that portrayed a dirty blonde small skinny girl. Even if I was fifteen I still looked like a twelve year old. Stifling back a painful sigh I walked out in to the hall that leads to the stairs. I felt like I was walking to a death sentence, and it almost made me feel happy to feel something on the outside world.

I felt angry and disgust build up inside of me as my 'parents ' came into view.

" Mother. Father." I spoke with out looking at them. My father was the first to response " Oh, Maka, don't make me feel old, I am your papa." I could tell he meant it as a joke but I still didn't laugh. " Your lucky I even called you Father, Spirit."

I heard him growl and my mother cut in. " okay! Time to go." I walked out of the door first and made my way to our black Mercedes. Did I forget to tell you our family is rather rich?

I opened up the door and sat inside of the black leather cab and waited for my 'parents' to show up.

As we rode I casted my sights at the sides of the black roads. Happy families crowded the corners, laughing, playing around. I one day had hoped to reach that in my life, to have a family, to have kids and a husband that I could stand to be around. But going to this nut house, killed my dream of ever being normal.

The closer we got the closer I got to tipping over the edge. I could feel my mind slipping as this unbearable silence covered the car. I felt my hands twitched and terrible thoughts filled my head. ' kill them all, they don't love you so why love them,' my head and voices scream at me over and over. And to me truthfully I thought that it was a good idea. But we reached our destination. St. Catharine's Hospital for the mentally ill. It read in dark letters that looked as if they were falling off. Rain stains covered the building and weeds sprouted in the rock gravel that lined the run down building. "Still better the home." I muttered under my breath.

"Come on dearie, lets sign in Maka." My mother told my father from the front seat. I grabbed the bright pink suit case and hauled it to the front door. A pleasant surprise greeted me when the door opened on its own, one less thing for me to do. Mother and father were right behind me and were greeted by a lady with a kind smile.

" HI welcome to St. Catharine's Hospital For the Mentally Ill, I am Marie, are you here to check in your child?" my parents' nodded and The lady lead us to a very large white door. " Welcome, I'm guessing your Maka right? I nodded my voice sounded dry and raspy " Yeah."

" Here at St. Catharine's we have assigned rooms, your child will be staying in the northwest wing with other young ladies her own age. Right now we are in the Northeast wing were the young gentleman stay." I peeked a look around the place, it seemed nice enough, I mean it's not terrible. But something caught my eye. At the end of a very long hall way lined with doors, there stood three boys. One had Black hair with white stripes half way through his hair another one had white hair and blood red eyes, the last one had neon blue hair that was shaped in a star like pattern.

The white haired one caught me staring a winked at me, I blushed terribly. And rushed off to join my mother and father who were turning the corner. The hall ways felt like a maze that went on forever, probably to keep patients lost forever with no way out. Final we reached a plain white door. Marie stopped and unlocked it and we all stepped inside the dark room. " This is where young Maka will be staying." I gazed around my new room, very plain one bed off in the corner with no sheets, good thing I brought my own comforter and sheets; the room also held one desk with a desk lamp. On the top of the ceiling there was another light too. But what really caught my way buckets of wall paints in the far corner every color I could think of.

" What are those for?" I asked her excitement written all over my face. " Ohh, every student here gets to paint there room any color they want, well besides black and red, too depressing for the students here." I sighed, I wanted black. I looked over and picked out two colors, neon green and dark purple. " I want to paint my room these colors." She nodded and wrote something down on the clip board she had. I looked behind me to find my parents gone without saying goodbye.

" Ok, while we paint your new room we'll have you stay with Tsubaki, in room 109." I nodded and followed her out and across the hall into a bright baby blue room. A very tall girl with pitch black hair and kind eyes greeted me. " Hello I am Tsubaki . you must be maka." " yeah I am."

Marie was backing out of the room and heading towards the hallway. " I'll leave you two girls here." She shut the door and left us her high heel shoes clapping loudly against the tile floor. _This is my new life._


End file.
